


Payback

by Deannie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-13
Updated: 2004-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair shouldn't tease... except when he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Blair lay in his lover's arms, still boneless and sated. He could feel the lazy breath slide in and out of Jim's chest--Blair's current pillow.

"Jim," he asked quietly after a long moment, "would you wear an earring for me?"

He felt the chest beneath him tighten in surprise. "Why would I do that?" Jim replied, more astonished by the question than angered by the request. "I got over wearing earrings a long time ago."

Blair dove back in with abandon. "See, that's why I ask! Simon showed me a picture from your days in vice, and--"

Jim growled. "I'm going to kill him." But there wasn't any real malice in the words, and Blair found himself grinning.

"I thought it looked kind of hot."

Jim snorted. "You would. I looked like--"

"One of the Village People?" Blair completely evilly.

Jim flipped him over, pinning him to the mattress with his larger frame.

"Simon's not the only one who's going to pay here, Chief," he muttered dangerously.

Well, Blair reflected, it might have  _sounded_  dangerous, if Jim hadn't been sporting a growing hard-on. In response, the smaller man just smiled smugly.

"I could always buy an Indian headdress, you know?"

Jim leaned down to savage his lover's neck, and Blair relaxed into the horseplay. Yeah, paybacks were a bitch, he reflected, feeling his own cock growing hard again.

But they were so,  _so_  worth it!

* * *  
  
 _The End_


End file.
